1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved multiple flavor container wherein the same is arranged to the flavoring of liquid within an associated container structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flavoring of a container relative to an additive structure is indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,066 as an example, wherein a cassette member includes a plurality of separation ribs permitting flow of fluid through the cassette into an underlying cup to permit flavoring of fluid directed into the cup.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a flavor container providing internal mounting of flavoring tubes, wherein each of the tubes includes a flavoring additive arranged for mixture with fluid within the container in a selective manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.